Of Martians and Men
by FireCracker7
Summary: Bruce gets sick, and the JLA catches fever.
1. Shock

submission dated 10-5-05 8-9-09

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: Raunchy dialogue, innuendo.

Pairings: Bruce catches a bug...and something else.

**Shock**

He barely remembered the past twenty hours. Fuzzy images assaulted his brain in a jumble. An odd conversation...

"Well, what do you think?"

"It appears to be a minor virus, but we'll need a blood sample."

"Thank god those sedatives finally worked! He-"

"Tell me about it. I've never seen this side before. A very complex man."

"He is that."

"Correction, he is _all_ that!"

"Someone could walk in. Be more careful!"

"What about the virus? Will there be any aftereffects?"

"Nothing that can't be handled discreetly. Are you sure you want to?"

"I may never have a better opportunity."

"Call me if you need anything-"

"Believe me, I know what to do!"

()

Bruce felt disoriented, but warm and secure. He opened an eye. Flesh tone color filled his field of vision.

_What?_

The other eye opened. Blinking to clear his senses, he stared into fairly dim lighting. Turning his head a little, he noticed crystalline shapes of color dotting a flat shelf nearby.

Alien crystalline shapes.

Soft blankets wrapped his body, partially covering his face. He wasn't alone. A large, warm lump nestled at his side under the blankets.

Bruce was instantly awake, taking in his surroundings. Austere and tailored furnishings were evident, combinations of bold and pastel colors. The air was slightly cool. Recessed pentagonal windows filtered strong afternoon sunlight.

Powerful shoulders shrugged free of the blankets as Bruce sat up. He was afraid to know, not wanting to find out...

It was too late. The 'lump' rolled over to face him, turquoise eyes glittering.

"Hi, Bruce. I thought you'd never wake up."

"You!"

"Hmm?"

Shaking his head wildly, Bruce made a move but was pinned before he could escape.

"Don't do that."

Icy blue eyes flashed. "What the hell's going on here, Clark-"

The kryptonian stole a kiss. "Kal."

"Fool!" Bruce struggled in an iron grip. "Let go of me."

Superman gave an odd smile. "Now that's a switch."

Bruce stopped struggling momentarily in disbelief. "Why'd you kiss me? Are you insane!"

Another cryptic smile. "Probably. Are you feeling better?"

"I feel fine. _You_ I'm not sure about."

"You sound more like yourself."

"Why are we here, Kal?" Bruce looked about uneasily. "You dragged me to the fortress of solitude. Why?"

Cable thick arms gathered the big man close. Superman nuzzled a corded neck.

"Remember anything from last night?"

Bruce gritted his teeth against pleasant sensations. "Let me guess. You tried _crack_ for the first time."

"That's hilarious, Bruce." Kal nipped his ear. "Do you want the real story?"

"Yes. Now quit pawing me!"

Kal rolled to a sitting position, drawing Bruce to his side. "Are you warm enough?"

Bruce bit down a sharp reply. Idly, he noticed Kal's spit curl was perfectly in place.

"That's ridiculous." he stared intensely.

"What?"

"How the hell does your hair stay so neat?"

"Growth pattern. Now you want to know what happened or not?"

"Tell me!"

Warmer than human hands stroked Bruce lovingly. "When the JLA returned from Kaneron, we discovered you'd picked up a virus. At first we didn't know the toxicity and took blood samples. You were disoriented and feverish."

Bruce lay still in the powerful embrace, remarkably relaxed. "That part I remember. And a strange conversation."

"J'onn and I discussed your recovery time. He wanted to send you home, but I suggested bringing you here."

"Why?"

An uncomfortable pause. "So we could...spend time together."

Bruce felt his face go hot. "You mean you'd try for it?!" with a shove he pushed away, edging out of the blankets.

Kal stopped him with a look. "Last night was _wonderful."_

Bruce froze in shock. "Wha-aaat?!"

Kal rolled over him, effectively stopping all escape. Gemlike eyes glowed over a brilliant smile. "You heard me. I always knew that ice was a cover!"

Bruce couldn't believe his ears, staring up. "I don't know what you mean. Why didn't you tell me you liked men?"

A shrug of massive shoulders. "I could ask the same thing."

"What? I, no-"

"Why deny it, Bruce? The way you kissed me, what you said...it wasn't just because of the virus!"

Normally deep baritone was reduced to a sqwawk. "Nothing happened. Are you crazy!"

That maddening smile again. "You're so cute in denial."

Bruce flushed, glaring. "Let me up, Kal. I swear I wish I had the kryptonite!"

Warm lips brushed a smooth forehead. "You don't mean that. Meanwhile, stay here a bit. I've fixed plenty of food-"

"I'll wake up. This is a bad dream." Bruce panted, not entirely from exhaustion. A prominent erection pressed against his thigh.

Those eyes were twinkling now. "You're so beautiful. I've wanted to tell you that for years."

"Oh, God! Mad Kryptonian goes horny. Assault at nine!" Bruce wiggled again.

Kal rolled on his back this time, pulling Bruce on top. Sheets tangled around them like a cocoon.

"Have you been drinking, Kal? This is past insanity, it's-"

"Love." the kryptonian purred, looking deep into matching eyes. "Granted, this isn't the way I wanted us to get together, but it's happened."

"WHAT happened? I wake up confused, finding you in bed. Maybe you're the one with the virus!"

"Well, actually...there's something I left out."

"Now what?!"

"The virus stimulates certain areas of the brain. You were pretty horny yourself yesterday."

"That's a lie-"

"J'onn was there. You certainly had him smiling!"

Bruce Wayne, the unflappable Batman, nearly fainted. "No...I didn't...he...ah-"

Kal snickered. "You talked dirty to him. Quite effectively, I might say. In fact, it gave me some ideas when I brought you here."

"If you tell me we had a three way, I'm diving out that window!"

A laugh. "No, nothing like that. But I liked seeing that side of you, Bruce. Poor J'onn! He nearly puddled on the floor."

"This is...crazy-"

"Got me pretty hot, too."

"Did you do something in my sleep?!"

Kal suckled the smooth neck. Bruce closed his eyes, gasping.

_"Stop_ that. Answer me..."

"Wouldn't you rather make love?"

A large palm slipped between them. "I feel your heart, Bruce. Now feel mine." Kal pulled Bruce against his chest. Pulse pounded between them, vibrating heat.

Bruce felt his mouth go dry. "Kal...you say you love me. What do you want? You're married-"

He was pulled into a tender kiss. "She dosen't have to know. You feel it, Bruce. Lie if you want, but your body says differently."

Bruce pulled up shakily, eyes flaming like blue suns. "I need to think-"

"No thinking. Just feel me, feel _us."_

"I wish I knew what I said yesterday."

Kal looked him over slowly, appreciating sculpted male flesh. "Well...you should consider a career in porn."

High cheekbones went red. "That bad?"

"Well, with that body and voice I'd say so. Maybe they could call you the Crimson Cock or something."

Bruce fought a bizarre urge to laugh. "That's dumb." he crooked a small smile.

Kal stroked his back lazily. "I never knew fingers and a tongue could do so many things. You hide a lot under that cowl."

"Horny bastard." Bruce felt his resolve weaken.

Kal licked his lips. "I wanted to repay the favor, but you fell asleep on me."

"Ah-"

Broad hands cupped the handsome face. "I want you, Bruce. Whenever and where ever I can."

Bruce felt his heart thump. "It was the virus then, Kal. I never made a pass at you-"

"No, but we've peeked enough times over the years."

"I-"

"I know you're attracted to me. And I sure as hell am attracted to you."

A swallow. "You're not going to take no for an answer."

"Here's my answer." Kal swept him up in a dizzying kiss, stealing breath away.

Powerful arms tangled around chiseled torsos as the two men rolled across the mattress. Cocks trapped between hot bodies ached for release.

Bruce finally pulled up, eyes glazed. "I suppose I could stay for awhile."

Kal was flushed and ready. "And?"

A devilish grin. "And do a few things with my fingers and tongue."

THE END


	2. Sizzle

submission dated 10-13-05 8-9-09

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

No money from this, only for fun.

Warnings: Raunchy dialogue, innuendo.

Pairings: Bruce/Clark. Sequel to SHOCK.

**Sizzle**

"Clark, would you _please_ let me up now?"

"In a minute. I want to kiss this tasty body."

Bruce sighed in resignation. "You've been saying that for an hour. I'm getting soggy from all this lip work."

"Mmm." Superman nipped along strong shoulders. Bruce tightened in pleasure, gasping.

"Cut it out!"

"Not too soggy." a wet tongue laced down male curves, circling a nipple. "You taste like honey, Bruce...especially...here..." Clark suckled.

"Oh, God!" Bruce twitched, his body a hot ache. Broad hands clutched blindly at the kryptonian, holding close.

"I can't get enough of you."

Another heave. "I get that impression."

Wicked smile. Clark resumed his flavorful tasting of honeyed skin. Expert fingers stroked and probed, leaving Bruce a wreck. He made a useless attempt to crawl away, only to be pinned again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. Back to work. I have a corporation to run!"

That famous spit curl hung loosely over an eye. "Then do it on your back." another slow smile.

"Don't order me around, Clark!" icy eyes blazed in anger. Bruce managed to flip the kryptonian away, using leverage. Taking advantage of his brief opportunity, he bounded to his feet and made for the bathroom.

His advantage was short lived. The kryptonian lunged at him from midair, pulling him down. Seconds later Bruce found himself rolling on soft carpet.

"You're really hot like this." Clark stared down with maddening intensity.

Bruce glared up defiantly, cursing. "Look. We had a good time, Clark-"

"Kal."

"Small difference!"

"Not to me. Clark belongs with Lois. _I don't!"_

"You're crazy!"

Kiss on the nose. "Crazy for you."

Bruce swore again, struggling against impossible strength. They rolled around for several minutes, Kal holding Bruce until he exhausted himself.

Still another soft kiss. "Ready for bed?"

Bruce smirked. "Ready for the _loony bin?"_

To his amazement the kryptonian laughed. "Maybe. You have that effect on people, Bruce. Me in particular."

Glacier blue eyes sparked in curiosity. "In what way?"

Moist lips trailed the chiseled jaws. "You're so intense. Loyal."

"I call it determination."

"Stubborn, too. I love my men complex."

A choke. "I can't believe this conversation."

Black lashes were low, lusty. "Correction. One man in particular."

Bruce fell silent, returning the gaze.

Kal did a slow grind of hips. "Told you I wanted to return the favor. I've fantasized about this for years."

Bruce brushed a wrist with his thumb. "You're a fast learner."

"Gorgeous and tasty. I want it all. Mine!"

"Uh, Kal..."

"Kiss me like you did the other day."

"But I...don't remember-"

"You forgot how to kiss?" Kal teased, massaging Bruce down his ribs.

The handsome detective flushed. "Hardly. What I mean is, what did I say?"

"Well." Kal smirked. "Sure you want to hear it?"

Bruce was suspicious. "Only if you're telling it straight-"

The big kryptonian purred in his ear. "You wanted to gag me with my cape, then fuck me over a chair."

"Ah-"

"Pour honey and marshmallows. Turn me on my back and lick everything."

Bruce flushed red. "Come _on,_ Kal! I never-"

"Bite my feet and...what's the word? Fist me?"

Bruce covered his eyes. "Oh, lord..."

Nip on an ear. "Something about seeing a _kryptonian creamfest._ Nice choice of words, I was pretty turned on."

"I'm at a loss for words, Kal...you weren't offended?"

The kryptonian licked his lips hungrily. "Hell no. You even asked if I 'got milk'. Poor J'Ohnn almost burst something."

Bruce gritted his teeth. "He heard that..."

"Not to mention what you said about Martians."

"What _about_ them?!"

"You wondered if his cum was green and tasted like lime." Kal laughed again. "His eyes nearly popped out, especially after you called him 'Your sweet lime pie!' "

Bruce groaned. _"Nooooo…"_

"Your next suggestion was that he grow hair, since you don't care for bald guys. Guess that leaves Luthor out, huh?"

"Don't even _go_ there!!"

Kal gave a pulling kiss. "I wouldn't share you anyway."

"I don't want J'Ohnn, Kal."

"Well, you did express a fantasy about him pretending to be Nightwing, and-"

Bruce covered his mouth. "Okay, okay. I get the point!"

"Got it for Dick, hmm?"

Bruce started to say something, then stopped. "I'd better leave that at no comment."

"Mmm."

"Are you going to let me up now?"

"Certainly." Kal rolled off. He made a display for Bruce, posing on his back. Bruce sat up slowly, staring in admiration.

"You're perfect." without realizing it he stroked smooth skin.

"Bruce." those alien eyes lit with passion.

A slow smile. "I think I'd better go now." Bruce stood in all his glory, cock slapping heavily against a thigh. Kal watched it move.

"You're pretty perfect yourself, Mr. Wayne."

Sly smile. "Bet you say that to all the guys."

Kal rested on an elbow. "Stay, Bruce. I promise to be on my best behavior."

Bruce wrapped a sheet around. "I can't...my email box is probably clogged as it is."

"You've got a laptop."

"I can't do meetings online-"

"Teleconference."

"You're becoming a pain, Kal."

"I'd rather do pleasure."

"Right!" Throwing his arms up in exasperation, Bruce headed for the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. Try to cool off, will you?"

Kal sprawled on the carpet. "Get going already, Bruce. I'll lay your clothes out for you."

Keen eyes blinked in surprise. "Thank you."

()

Bruce sighed, letting hot water and suds cascade over his sculpted form. He curled his tongue under the spray, enjoying the sheer sensuality and texture of fine water droplets. Scented soap bubbles slipped down muscled curves, trailing wet outlines over golden skin.

It was a rare time, whenever his guard was down. But he felt oddly relaxed and content. The day had been strange, but not unpleasant. Maybe there were things to consider for the future...

Leaning into the shower head, he tilted his head back. Water streamed over his outstretched tongue once more. Playfully he coiled it and tasted.

"You're so _hot."_ a deep voice commented.

Bruce spun, water splashing into his eyes. "Kal?!"

The kryptonian stalked forward slowly, eyes glowing. "That thing with your tongue. Do it again."

"Hmm." Bruce glanced at a sizeable erection pointed his way. "So much for cooling off."

Kal pulled himself, stepping into the stall. "I lied."

Bruce backed up in the small space. "Haven't you heard of _privacy,_ mister?!" blue eyes were hard points.

"You're beautiful." Hands capable of crushing diamond stroked Bruce tenderly.

Bruce swallowed, his voice deep. "Let me shower, then we can talk."

Kal took both of his hands, kissing open palms. "I think I love you."

"Think?" Bruce stared into matching eyes.

Kal nodded slowly. "The bat, all of you."

Bruce didn't move, a strange heat rising in his chest. "You understand."

Kal leaned forward. "I know what I feel."

Bruce couldn't explain the why or how, but a surge of emotion gave movement to his arms. Their lips touched, sparking a sizzling kiss. Powerful arms locked in a heated embrace as they kissed under the shower, water streaming down their faces.

Bruce felt dizzy, lightheaded. His feet left the floor as Kal floated them to the bedroom.

()

Sated and sticky, they twined in afterglow. Bruce nuzzled Kal, noting with satisfaction the kryptonian's hair was a mess. Not an easy thing to accomplish, but he took special pride in sweating out that perfect mane.

Not that Kal cared. He shivered and clenched in blissful pleasure as Bruce suckled his collarbone.

"Happy now?"

A soft moan. "Yes, Bruce." brilliant teeth shone in a smile.

Bruce reached between them, tasting the residue of their loving. "A juicy kryptonian. Who could ask for more?"

Kal sighed happily again, eyes closed. "Pervy. Do you always make those noises when you come?"

Teeth clamped on a nipple. "Only when I pound you senseless. Don't go to sleep on me!"

"Mmm. Feel too good."

The phone rang. Kal reached across lazily to get it.

"Hello?"

A pause. Kal snickered. Bruce splayed over him, frowning.

"Who is it-"

Kal handed him the receiver. "It's J'Ohnn. He wants to talk to you!"

Bruce made a strangled sound...

THE END


	3. Pop

submission dated 10-21-05 8-9-09

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

No money from this, only for fun.

Warnings: Bruce has a mess on his hands. Literally.

Pairings: Bruce/Clark/J'Ohnn. Sequel to SIZZLE.

**Pop**

There were advantages to being a shapeshifter, J'Ohnn mused as he peered through angular windows. Alien physiology or no, some things were universal, like sexual excitement.

And he was definitely turned on.

He'd prepared, of course. After a brief and strange phone conversation he decided to take action. Would the reality be better than the fantasy? There was one way to find out...

The two figures tangled gently in bed were quite famous and well known. J'Ohnn planned to know them better, on a more personal level. There were broken hearts everywhere about now. Legends in love? Perfect, and well matched. Perhaps a friend could find comfort in those charms.

Shifting shape from his borrowed birdform, he maneuvered to a more conventional entrance.

()

Superman blinked, staring into space. Bruce shifted next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard something outside."

Razor eyes were instantly alert. "An intruder, out here? Seems farfetched."

"I know." the kryptonian glided out of bed into a robe. "The silent alarm's gone off, though."

Bruce sat up, drawing arms around his knees. "Probably not an enemy."

"What makes you say that?"

"They're clearing waiting to be let in. There's no forced entry."

Clark frowned thoughtfully. "You may have a point there."

()

The kryptonian stood at the main door with his mouth open. His 'guest' smiled, wearing familiar garb.

"Hello, Clark."

"Ah...J'Ohnn?!"

A slight nod. "You've found me out. I'd like to see Bruce."

Glittering eyes narrowed. "That brought you out here?"

"Actually it was a conversation we had earlier. It made me think about things."

"What things? Are you crazy, wearing that disguise?"

"All in accordance with his wishes. Is Bruce up yet?"

The kryptonian bit down a smug remark. "I'd say so, but-"

"Then surely you won't mind if I see him?"

Clark angled his view. "What are you carrying?"

"Something for Bruce. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"What's all the excitement?" a new voice sounded, rich and deep.

Clark and J'Ohnn turned, staring. Bruce stood braced against the doorframe, his powerful physique wrapped in a sheet. He blinked, then gawked.

"The _hell?!" _Slowly he paced the room and stared at an amazing sight.

A "green" Nightwing.

"Bruce?" J'Ohnn smiled with Dick's face. "These are for you."

"Ha? Uh, huh-"

J'Ohnn handed him a dozen long stemmed roses. "You look wonderful. Rarely have I enjoyed seeing your body. Your skin and shape are quite sexy."

The normally unflappable detective found himself speechless. Clark covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"He wants to talk with you, Bruce."

"About what!" the handsome man stammered, backing up. "This is crazy."

Clark narrowed his eyes. "I'll say. Not to mention weird."

Bruce looked J'Ohnn up and down. "Why are you pretending to be Dick? And green at that!"

J'Ohnn smiled. "I wanted to surprise you. And by retaining my natural color you'd know it was me."

Bruce slapped a hand on his forehead. "This is ridiculous."

"We should talk, Bruce. I remember what you said."

Bruce stared helplessly at Clark. _"Another_ one. What did I say!"

J'Ohnn stood in front of him again. "Am I still your 'sweet lime pie?' "

"Ghkk." Bruce choked.

"I made myself beautiful for you."

"But you aren't Dick!"

"No, but I picked a loved one from your mind. You can have the best of both worlds."

Bruce lay the roses down. "You're _out _of this world, J'Ohnn...and maybe out of your mind as well!"

"I am most persistent."

"And I'm pretty stubborn."

"Ah, _excuse me_, gentlemen?" Clark interrupted, holding up a hand. "This is my home, in case you've forgotten."

"Yeah? Well who dragged me here to begin with?" Bruce rounded on him.

"He forced you?" J'Ohnn glowed slightly.

"No, not like that-"

"How dare you." Clark glowered, giving his best intimidation voice. "Bruce is a guest here! "

J'Ohnn wasn't impressed. "He should come home with me, and-"

Bruce whistled loudly with his fingers. Martian and Kryptonian both paused.

_"Knock it off,_ both of you!"

The green 'Nightwing' touched Bruce on the cheek. "Think of the pleasures we could share."

"Wait a minute-"

"Nothing compared to what we've shared here!" an annoyed Superman blurted. "Go home, J'Ohnn. It was a perfectly good morning until you showed up."

"I'll go...for now." J'Ohnn kissed the stunned Bruce on the cheek. "But you'll be seeing me again."

Bruce gawked at him. The green 'Nightwing' strutted out, head high. He stopped briefly and blew a kiss. Clark rolled his eyes.

"Until the next time, Bruce. Hopefully without blue here." he nodded at the fuming kryptonian.

Smiling at the reaction, the transformed martian made his exit.

()

Bruce fell into a chair, staring into space. Clark approached him slowly.

"Bruce?"

Bright blue eyes flashed. "Quiet. Not one word!"

"He's got a lot of nerve, I must say."

"That seems to be a common problem around the league."

The startled kryptonian kneeled at his side. "League? You mean someone else approached you!"

Bruce gave a sidelong glance. "Yeah. At this rate I'll need to wear an iron truss. What's wrong with everybody?!"

Clark felt his temper rise again, chiseled features tight. "Who!"

"Who what?"

"Who else hit on you?"

A pause. "You won't believe it."

"At this point I'll believe most anything, especially after seeing a green Nightwing."

Bruce stared into matching eyes. "You really want to know?"

"Get on with it!"

"Hal Jordan."

Clark fell back on his ass. "That's insane. The ultimate womanizer? He's straight as an arrow!"

"Yeah, well that arrow has some kinks in it."

Thick fingers ran through perfect, dark hair. "I guess it's true what they say, you never know. But what happened?"

"He touched my codpiece at JLA headquarters one day. Asked what I had 'under the hood.' "

"Huh. After he punched you, I thought you weren't his favorite person."

"He's been ass tight since I said no."

Clark pulled Bruce to his feet. "Maybe you should stay here awhile."

"Don't be ridiculous, Clark. I'm going back to Wayne Manor. Now let go of me!"

Those eyes looked him over again. "Your sheet is slipping. I see a surprise."

"Go to hell, Clark. I've had enough sex-"

"I think not." kryptonian muscle lifted the big man effortlessly.

"Put me down!!"

"I will. Over the bed."

Bruce cursed, reaching for a nerve ending to pinch. Clark expertly tilted his head away.

"I know that trick, detective."

"I've got others."

Clark tossed Bruce over the bed, flopping on top. "You feel so good, Bruce. I don't care who hits on you."

"Kal, please. I really need to go-"

"An hour." hot lips locked on target. Bruce found himself swimming again, focus fading.

When their tongues finally untangled, Bruce sighed blissfully.

"An hour."

THE END


End file.
